


I Remember You

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions of love, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: The fight with Ganon is over. Mipha has done it, finally, after all this time-But there's Zelda, her love, coated in Ganon's evil malice.





	I Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by Kayuuuubi! Thank you <3

"Don't fucking touch me," Zelda whispered, shaking her head, staring down at the floor. "Do you even see me?"

Mipha stood before her, frozen. She found Zelda. Finally, after all this time she got to her love. It had been a journey: recovering her memories one by one, helping people, gaining skills - but she made it. She conquered each Divine Beast, releasing the other Champion's trapped spirits. Daruk, Urbosa, Revali, Link - they were all free now. The blights were defeated. Ganon was no more.

And here Zelda was, lying in the center of the sanctum, coated in malice. It bubbled on her skin, hiding half her face, clinging to her hair, making it into a twisted veil hanging over her one visible eye.

Ganon was gone, but still it held on.

"I fought it off, Mipha." She sobbed, turning to look at her with a once-green eye. "I fought it off as long as I could."

Her eye was black as midnight, where the whites should have been that awful magenta color of Ganon's malice.

"And you've done so well." Mipha kneeled before her, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "So well, my lo-"

"Don't touch me!" Zelda screamed. "Do you want to die? Do you want me to dissolve your flesh like... Like..." Breaking down into sobs, she curled up into a little ball. "Like the other champions? All of them gone... I could have saved them."

"No, Zelda-"

"I could have!" She insisted, breaths coming quick. "If my power... If I only unleashed it sooner-"

"Zelda, you gave it your all." Mipha reminded softly, wishing she could just reach out and hold her in her arms. "You did your best."

"And it wasn't good enough." Zelda whispered, shaking her head. "I gave it my all and they still died."

"That's not your fault."

"It is!" She squeezed her eye shut. "If I could have... If only I..."

"Shh, shh... Be still." Mipha untied the wrap around her chest - her champions garb - and laid it down over her lap. "Here, lay down."

"I don't want to hurt you." Zelda choked out in between sobs. "I..."

"Shh, it won't hurt me, see?" She gestured to the cloth. "You won't be able to hurt me."

Seemingly satisfied by this, her shoulders relaxed. She looked so small like this, her hair a mess all around her, the holy dress she so hated before the calamity tattered around her shaking body. It was in the way she curled up, the way she sobbed...

Zelda looked broken. Completely, entirely, broken. Mipha couldn't help the hurt piercing through her heart, thinking of the girl she was before. She was strong and whole and insecure, yes, but growing. Now...

No, she was the same Zelda. This was still her love. She was just sick. And it would take time to get better.

"They're free, now." Mipha whispered, as Zelda rested on her lap. "The champions spirits are all freed."

"I know." She whispered, voice hoarse. "I could feel it."

"Than you know they're happy, now. They're all okay."

"All okay..." Zelda repeated. "They're okay now. Happier."

"Yes." Mipha smiled, brushing a lock of hair free from malice away from her face. "Now, let's see what I can do for you, alright?"

"It hurts." She rasped. "It burns, but never truly destroys."

"Then let's see if I can-"

"No!" Zelda sat back up, eye wide and full of fear. "Don't try to touch it, you'll only hurt yourself!"

"I won't try to touch it." Mipha assured her, holding back tears. "I'll only-"

"It's no use." She shook her head. "Go, Mipha."

"No."

"Go!" Zelda screamed again, voice cracking, malice pulsing. "You deserve better than this."

"No." Mipha shook her head, scooting closer again. "I love you, and I'm not leaving you anywhere."

"You-" Her eye went wide. "You remember me?"

A tear streaked down her face. "Of course I remember you, my love."

Zelda began to sob in earnest again, this time throwing herself around Mipha. True to what she said, the malice burned. But...

Channeling all of her healing energy on Zelda, Mipha began her magic. It wasn't as focused as she'd like, with Zelda holding her arms, but it would work. If she had been able to do some of the other things she achieved on this wild journey, she would be able to heal Zelda.

Maybe not her mind, she reminded herself. But Zelda was Zelda, no matter what happened. She still loved her, no matter what.

Once this was all done, maybe she could take her back to her house in Hateno. Stability was never really something Zelda had, so now... Maybe they could give that a try. Living a quieter life. She could collect her plants and animals, Mipha could protect the people from the monsters in the woods.

Yes, she knew who Zelda was. She knew her well.

"You really remember me?" Zelda asked, pulling herself up.

They looked each other in the eyes, most of the malice having faded from her face. There was a sparkle in her green eyes again, Mipha noticed with a smile. She could do this. They would be okay.

"I do, love." Mipha brushed her hair out of her face, gently caressing her cheek. "I remember you."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at Supertinydom or Supertinywords!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
